


Angels on High (Maybe Heaven is their Paradise)

by theboywhocried (foryaoi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, M/M, im:sorry, jihan as secret fuck buddies, uhhhh antis can leave????, warning: top joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryaoi/pseuds/theboywhocried
Summary: When Jeonghan said laying down, he knew both of them have one thing in mind: disheveled hair, sweaty skins slapping with clothes scattered on the floor.





	Angels on High (Maybe Heaven is their Paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this idea came out after watching Getting Closer MV. (forgive me)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! Its been awhile since I posted something here hehe enjoy this little gift I badly wrote ü

It was time for MV Documentary taping. Gathering up and picking up seats, Jeonghan glances at the soft-imaged guy 3 seats away from him.

 

 _Soft._ He lets out a small chuckle before shaking his head. Joshua would only show off his soft side whenever they're filming to keep his ‘Gentleman’ image.

 

“Jeonghan-ah,” Seungcheol calls him up, interrupting his clouded thoughts. “Why are you laughing by yourself?”

 

“I just remembered something funny.” he says, letting off a short smile before fixing his eyes on the TV screen once the music video started rolling.

 

Various howls were heard from the members but Jeonghan kept his cool. Sure, he smiled and chuckled with them but other than that, he stayed calm.

 

He stayed calm up until that _one_ _short_ _scene of Joshua_ popped out. And lucky enough, Jun paused right on that frame.

 

“Ohhh, _Joshua Hong!_ ” Soonyoung says, high-fiving the elder. “ _Look at those veins!”_

 

Jeonghan's eyes fell exactly at what Soonyoung was talking about. Absentmindedly, he bites his lip as he clears his throat, suddenly getting uneasy on his seat.

 

—

 

“How about we eat dinner outside? Treats on me since everyone did a great job today.” Seungcheol suggests, earning cheers from the members.

 

“I think I'll be heading home.” Jeonghan says before crossing his fingers, hoping Joshua would do the same.

 

“Are you sure? Do you feel sick?” The eldest asks, obviously concerned.

 

“I just feel like _resting_.”

 

“I’m coming with him then.” Joshua says, voice all so gentle and Jeonghan swore he could melt just right here. “Take home some food for us, yeah?”

 

Seungcheol nods before pulling both of them for a small hug. “We’ll be home before you know it!”

 

Jeonghan smiles before shaking his head, hopping into the manager’s car together with Joshua, knowing these boys take time whenever they eat and lucky enough, _he might just have enough time with the younger alone._

 

“Hannie, are you sure you aren't sick? We could drop—”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m okay. I just feel like _laying down_ as soon as possible.” Jeonghan says, shutting his eyes.

 

—

 

When Jeonghan said _laying down,_  he knew both of them have one thing in mind: _disheveled hair, sweaty skins slapping with clothes scattered on the floor._

 

“ _I assume my part turned you on so well_ _, didn't it?_ ” Joshua says in between his panting while he continues to slam his cock into the insides of the elder.

 

Jeonghan lets out a hoarse moan, crying in pleasure as he joins in rhythm with the younger’s deep, gaping thrusts which made his mind spun, _clouding up in ecstasy_.

 

“ _Use your words, Hannie_.”

 

“Fucking hell, baby. Fucking hell it did.” he finally says, choking out the words one by one before pulling the younger into a hot, steamy make out session.

 

Swallowing spits with their tongues overlapping and skin slapping with each thrust, _Joshua felt his coming_.

 

_One._

 

_Two._

 

_Three._

 

With three deep, heavy thrusts, Joshua sprouts his cum right in, filling Jeonghan’s hole before reaching out the elder’s untouched cock, rubbing the head off teasingly while his free hand holds Jeonghan's side firmly, earning another groan from the elder.

 

Pulling away, Jeonghan arches his back as he digs his nails deep into the younger’s flesh, voice demanding. “ _Suck me off_.”

 

“Do I get a _please?_ ” Joshua had this silly smile painted on his face, taking his cock out from the Jeonghan's swollen hole as he continues to tease the elder.

 

“ _For the love of Christ_ , _Joshua_. Please suck me off.”

 

The younger leans in, planting one small kiss on Jeonghan's lips before making his way down, wrapping the elder’s legs around his broad shoulders.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The younger heard Jeonghan say repeatedly and _hell, it turned him so much._  Wasting no more time, Joshua slips two fingers into the elder’s hole, pumping them in and out as he bobs his head up and down with his lips tightly lock around the elder’s cock until his cock reached the younger’s throat.

 

“ _S-Shua…_ ” Jeonghan pants, his breath shaking, digging his cock deeper on the younger’s throat which made Joshua choke on his own spit. “... _oh my god_ , _baby.”_ he moans out, gripping the sheets tightly as he starts moving in sync with the younger’s move.

 

Jeonghan was losing his mind with his cock covered with saliva and his hole filled with slick fingers, letting out one long sultry moan.

 

“ _Baby, I’m coming_.”

 

After a minute or two, Jeonghan finally sprungs his offspring, pulling the younger for short peck before wrapping his arms around Joshua's small waist. “Thank you.”

 

“ _Did I do well?_ ” Joshua says, his voice all so soft and Jeonghan couldn't help but smile, nodding. He maybe be rough in bed but he still got that soft image he shows whenever the cameras roll.

 


End file.
